


Another Tired Afternoon

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan misses his family while on Andoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tired Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling particularly miserable today, and I think that might have come across in this.  
> As usual, there is a musical accompaniment to this oneshot. Today it is "When The Day Turns Into Night" by Busted.

The house was as empty as he had expected it to be, and he hated it every time he returned. It wasn't that it was unexpected that there was nobody else in the house, but it still disappointed him every day. He had a house made for a family, and only he was in it. 

So instead of dwelling on his thoughts, he turned to the terminal and typed in the details for his wife. The joy of this was that it would connect to wherever she had last checked her messages or made a call from, and considering how often Erika messaged, it was wherever she was at that moment. He was only waiting a few seconds before her face appeared on his screen, immediately picking him up a few points.

"Hey." Erika said with a grin as soon as she picked up, maybe she'd known it was him calling, he doubted she answered looking that happy if it was the average person calling.

"Hey there. What time is it?" 

"Middle of the afternoon." She sighed, and he thought that she should have been at the office if it was that early in the day, but he was definitely looking at the sitting room of their apartment, not the backdrop of her office at Starfleet Command.

"What are you doing home?"

"HC was being fussy and running a temperature so I came home early today." She explained, and he had a moment worry before Erika's expression told him that it was the usual infection babies got, and they weren't as serious for HC as they had been for Rena.

"Rena's at school?" He asked, already knowing the answer but hoping that maybe he'd called late enough to catch her just getting home.

"Hopefully passing her spelling test. Are you alright Jonathan?"

"I just really miss you." He deflected. He didn't want to share the full weight of his mood on her, not when she had her own things to be dealing with.

"I know. When will you be home again?"

"A couple of months. Hopefully before Christmas." He smiled, he wanted to be home for Serena's birthday, just so he could see his little girl get another year older.

"It would be nice to have you here. Simon is going to bring the girls, and your mom is going to come." She smiled, but the one that she had missed out settled over them both. Lita Hernandez had passed away only a week earlier, and Jon knew that Erika was still struggling with it. 

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral." He muttered, and Erika's face immediately fell a little. He wished he'd been able to be with her through her mothers' death, instead a lot of his duties had been done by Trip and Hoshi. Something else he felt awful for.

"You're working, everybody understood." She said, and he could see the truth. Everybody did understand, but that couldn't have made it any easier for her. "I sang, Simon read a beautiful poem. Rena and her cousins each told a story."

"That's nice." He said sincerely. Wondering for only a second what Erika had chosen to sing. 

"How are things going out there?" She asked, clearly shaking off the maudlin thoughts that had settled over the conversation since he'd apologised again.

"Things are fine. We passed two new reforms in Andoria's relationship with Earth within the Federation this week."

"Well done Jon." She burst into one of the largest smiles he'd seen in a long time. She knew how important this was, for everyone, and that he was part of it was probably one of his biggest achievements. 

"It would be better if you were here." He said honestly, and wondered if he would ever be able to convince her to come with him. 

"I know. Hey, hey come here." Jon smiled as Erika motioned off screen, and a second later bundled their son into her lap. Giving him another reason to smile. "Say hello to daddy, Henry." Erika muttered to their son just loud enough for him to hear, and he smiled as a chubby hand came up and waved at him, before giving his mother a smudgy kiss and squirming off her lap again. "He's walking like you wouldn't believe. I'm too old for this." She smiled, and all it did was make Jon miss his family a little more. Especially the baby, he was missing so much of HC's life.

"I love you, Rike. All three of you." He said honestly. Wishing for a moment that he could hold his family again. 

"We love you too. You'll be home before you know it, and Rena will be able to show you everything. Speaking of Rena, we've got to go and pick her up soon. Call me later if you can't sleep again." She gave him a clearly concerned look, and he had to suppress yet another eyeroll, he knew Erika could worry, but sometimes she took it to levels that he forgot about. He also felt a little disappointed at himself for calling just before the school run. 

"Of course, I'll try to sleep first though, before I look forward to that." He smiled goofily, knowing that staying up half the night just to get chance to speak to Erika again was not the healthiest thing for him to do.

"Goodnight Jon, be safe." The look on her face made it obvious how unhappy she was at having to say goodbye, and that cheered him up slightly, only because it meant she missed him as much as he missed her. 

"Always." He smiled before he cut the connection and sat back again. Hating that he'd missed a chance to speak to his hyperactive but ever-so intelligent six-year-old, but glad that he'd gotten to see HC, and to speak to his wife. It seemed like it had been too long without them, when it had only been 2 months since he'd last been home. He would count down the days til he returned.


End file.
